los juegos del hambre
by mizuno nemuri
Summary: nunca se supo sobre las historias de los antiguos tributos, los ganadores, los perdedores. ¿que los diferencia?, cada uno tiene pensamientos y acciones que los han hecho entrar en esta lista, porque no solo katniss tuvo su propia historia


siempre desee escribir sobre los juegos del hambre, no sobre el libro si no sobre los verdaderos juegos, espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

_ cap 1, primera parte (se dividirá en dos artes)_

_Sealtiel Bedney, Distrito 7_

Los quintos juegos del hambre, estúpido, ridículo, **_inútil_**…

Eso pienso mientras me dirijo hacia la elección, de nuevo, como el año pasado. Dos. Ese es el número que piden para cada distrito, dos hijos de cada distrito, simplemente para asesinarlos. DOS. Únicamente para enfrentarlos como bestias salvajes que buscan sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer con solo 12 años?

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer?—_murmura alguien detrás de mí.

Volteo a ver a mi hermano mayor, siempre nos hemos preguntado eso. Sin comprender totalmente, solamente sonrió como respuesta.

Escucho el nombre del tributo femenino, Sasha Pliger. Mi rostro pierde color al escuchar el siguiente nombre, mi vista se nubla y me siento débil. Intento buscar entre el tumulto de gente la cabeza de mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, **_mi familia_**.

_"Tu turno"_

Salgo de entre toda la gente y me dirijo hacia el frente. Muestro indiferencia y frialdad ante las miradas piadosas que me rodean.

Todo pasa rápidamente antes que me dé cuenta, solo recordando momentos de todo. Mi hermano gritando como voluntario, él cayendo después de ser golpeado por un agente de la paz, el viaje largo hasta el capitolio, el entrenamiento…

_Mi alianza._

Una alianza significa vida, protección y seguridad. Pero, una alianza con un tributo del distrito 9 es estúpida. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasha, es apenas 2 años mayor. Con la mirada altiva y el pelo negro parece arrogante. No he tratado nunca con ella, y no me importaría en lo absoluto clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda mientras duerme.

Fijo mi vista en las dos personas frente a mí, los dos tributos del distrito 9, asustadizos y desesperados, solo puedo observar eso en sus movimientos. Somos unos de los pocos que se han aliado desde entonces.

Los profesionales son pocos, el distrito dos empieza a lamer los pies del capitolio para tener un poco de compasión, pero puedo observar a la tributo de este año, una niña de 12 años. Estamos en desventaja frente a los mayores.1, 4,7… cuento al final 10 personas mayores de los 16 años.

El entrenamiento es inútil, mis compañeros son patosos hasta para agarrar un arma. Sasha es la única que puede lanzar algo más que un hacha, al ser hija de un carnicero siempre estuvo vinculada a lo filoso, otra razón para matarla de primero.

–¿Te puedo llamar seal?– me pregunta, lanza otro cuchillo que clava en la pared con un golpe en seco.

Asiento.

El movimiento de muñeca que se necesita es fácil, después de 2 horas de práctica, la tributo del 9 lo logra, media hora después lo hace el chico.

El día de los juegos me encuentro mal, me duele demasiado el pecho, mucho.

Una selva rodea el claro en el que estamos.

Nos encontramos todo en un cuadrado, miro a mi izquierda, Sasha se encuentra lista para salir. Escucho un choque, al voltear a ver miro como el tributo del distrito 6 cae muerto, adelanto apenas unos centímetro el pie. Me mantengo firme en mi lugar. 4, 3 ,2…

_Los juegos comienzan._

_La muerte ya danza sobre nuestros cadáveres.__** Porque desde ahora estamos muertos.**_

_"Siempre lo han estado"_

Intercambio una mirada con mi aliada, asiento y salgo corriendo lo más rápido hacia adelante, fácilmente sasha me alcanza y rebasa. Se lanza sobre un puñado de cuchillos y jala una mochila negra.

Me agacho, esquivo el puño del tributo del 2 y me escabullo a un lado. Tiro de un hacha que se encuentra escondida entre dos paquetes, sin perder de vista mi objetivo lanzo una patada y agarro uno de los dos paquetes. Logro aturdirlo lo suficiente como para escapar por los pelos- Gateo hacia otra fila de cosas y sujeto una cantimplora, busco otra arma.

_Dolor._

Me fijo en mi hombro y me doy cuenta de que tengo en el clavado una flecha. Aprieto alrededor y jalo la flecha, el dolor lacerante es peor que antes. Busco con la mirada a sasha y me doy cuenta que forcejea con una chica, la misma que tiro la flecha.

Agarro otra mochila. Comida, busco algún paquete que tenga más comida. Encuentro variedad de armas, recojo cuchillos, otra hacha y… mis ojos se abren desorbitados, un arma de fuego, es una de las pocas que miro por allí.

Guardo todo– a excepción del arma– en la mochila y me levanto, esquivo golpes y lazo otros. Fijo mi vista en Sasha, siguen peleando, sé muy bien que gracias a ella no volví a recibir otro golpe. Mi corazón se paraliza al ver como la chica del distrito 3 le clava algo puntiagudo entre los omoplatos, una herida mortal.

El arma tiembla en mis manos y antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo hacia ellas. Disparo una vez, la mirada sorprendida de las dos cae sobre mí. La bala perfora limpiamente el cráneo de la chica, que deja de forcejear.

Antes de poder mencionar algo ciento como Sasha me jala del brazo nos encontramos corriendo hacia la selva. Aun cuando siento el dolor de mi hombro sé que lo hicimos ben. Y que mi aliada puede sobrevivir.

Estamos a salvo.

"_Con pocas esperanzas"_

A salvo, **por ahora…**


End file.
